


Dark Butterfly

by Snow_Siren



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession, Alliteration, Angst, Aspects from Dexter Book Series, Cussing, Dark, Dark Passenger, Gen, Implied Murder, Lore Fusion, Minor Dexter Morgan/Rita Bennet, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, POV Dexter Morgan, POV Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, POV Multiple, Villain Versus Villain, Villain showdown, Villains, lore expansion, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Siren/pseuds/Snow_Siren
Summary: Dexter Morgan is on his Honeymoon in Paris with his new wife and kids. The Dark Passenger yearns for blood, making for a very grumpy Dexter.Gabriel Agreste grows increasingly frustrated in his pursuit of the miraculous. When he senses a dark presence in Paris, he decides to take a risk.The Dark Passenger has other ideas.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Dark Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> So this plot bunny attacked me one night and I had to give it a shot.  
> This is between seasons three and four of Dexter, and after Cat Blanc.  
> I took a lot of inspiration from the Dexter book series here, but this is the world of the TV show. I'm also ignoring the New York Miraculous special, because it makes everything too complicated.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dexter POV

I would take Miami traffic over being in a plane with Rita and the kids any day. Well we may have wanted the same things in general I definitely could've gone without a honeymoon to Paris. Eleven hours in the air plus a two hour layover due to a flight delay and for once I was normal for wanting to kill someone. 

Originally we were going to leave the kids at home. Paris wasn’t exactly kid friendly after all. As soon as they found out there were superheroes here though, Rita couldn’t resist their pleas. At least I knew early on the trip would be hell. 

The plane touched the ground, but before I could breathe a sigh of relief the kids were trying to bound out of their seats. We hadn’t even stopped moving yet. 

“Kids no... You can’t...Dexter....Astor don’t turn your phone on yet.” Rita tried to keep them under control, a useless endeavor. Even the adults on this flight were antsy to get up and move. The urge was so much stronger for children, especially those excited to see Superheroes. 

“Mom, what if we see Ladybug!” 

“Or if we get turned into villains to steal their Miraculous!” Cody scrunched up his face and wiggled his fingers in a way he considered creepy. The kids had done rather thorough research on the do-gooders of Paris. Maybe I was rubbing off on them. I had done my research for the trip as well after all, just not on this Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

The plane finally came to a stop. It turned into a free for all. Passengers leaped from their seats, grabbing luggage as fast as possible. Rita wouldn’t stand a chance in the fray. She never did well driving in Miami traffic either. Too many cutthroats for someone like her. It was part of what made her endearing, really. 

Rita grabbed the kids hands, leaving me to grab our luggage. Two adult suitcases and two children’s suitcases took up an entire compartment, and yet, I had to insist to the snobbish, suit wearing passenger behind me, that no his luggage wasn’t in this compartment, yes I was sure and no I didn’t grab his by accident. It didn’t help that the whole time I was back to back with a little old lady who was also struggling to get her luggage down. Passing the kids’ suitcases to them to hinder their hyperactivity, I helped the elderly French woman, with her luggage. How someone so small had a suitcase that heavy, I’d never know. I had a feeling it’d haunt my back for some time though. The whole time, I kept a smile on my face. Good husbands were happy to be on vacation with their family after all. 

All in all it took about twenty terribly manic minutes to get off the plane. Thankfully, we could only afford carry-ons, so no wait at the luggage terminal. This should’ve meant that the walk through the airport should’ve only taken a few minutes. Instead it took an hour. 

The kids begging for every bit of Ladybug and Cat Noir themed merchandise was only a small part of it. Rita Ooing and Awwing over every regular piece of French souvenirs was much more time consuming. The worst was the couples themed items. Having to turn her down at every matching shirt or complimentary jewelry item was pure tedium. Eventually I was able to explain to all of them that airport items weren’t the best and it’d be much more meaningful to get these things while exploring Paris. I had to dig to the depths of the knowledge Harry provided me of the Human Experience for that one. 

I shouldn’t have been so irritated at them for window shopping. After all, I was doing it too. It wasn’t snow globes or T-shirts I had my eye on though. Every person that passed I felt the Dark Passenger shiver with anticipation. A week of planning and packing had left me no time to satiate the Dark Passenger before we left. Still, it would be far too risky to hunt now. 

“Astor, stay with me, okay?” Rita pulled her close as she tried to cross the street prematurely. We had finally made it outside and Rita was attempting to hail a cab. “Cody, hold your sister’s hand.”

“Ew, I don’t want girl cooties!” 

“I don’t want boy cooties either!” The kids stuck their tongue out at each other. 

“Here,” I took Cody’s small hand. “I hold onto you, and Astor, hold onto your mom. We Don’t want to get lost in Paris without you guys.” I smiled at the kids. The Dark Passenger writhed at the scene. He wanted blood, not cootie prevention. He would have to wait. 

I waved my arm at the street, a taxi stopping for me immediately. Loading the luggage into the trunk, I heard Rita tell the driver our hotel, attempting to use very broken French. “It’s okay madam. I speak English. The Le Grand Paris is an excellent hotel.” Closing the trunk, I saw him look at the kids and stage whisper. “The best part? Ladybug and Cat Noir are frequently spotted there.” 

The kids squealed in delight. I closed my eyes, fighting off a migraine and the sweet whispers of my passenger. He furled his wings and purred, beckoning me to give in. The risk was too great though. Besides that, I wouldn’t have enough time to vet anyone through the Code properly. The only active threat in Paris right now was a supervillain. 

He was far too high profile. Besides that, two pro heroes hadn’t taken him down, what shot did I have? As tempting as it was, I would have to refrain from the hunt. The Dark Passenger growled at the conclusion. 

Hopping in the back seat of the cab with my family, sure enough, Astor and Cody were still squealing about superheroes. 

It was going to be a long week. 

  
  


HawkMoth POV

“Wake up NooRoo.” I gave the Kwami a slight nudge to wake him up. The day had just begun, but there was much to get done. He stirred, slowly waking. There was no need to rush him today. 

A new fashion line coming out, my son rising in popularity, and a stock market increase led the rest of Paris to believe I was as happy as I could possibly be. A tabloid had even released a poorly doctored picture of me smiling. Some people actually believed it too. Perhaps the perceived good fortune on my part was rubbing off on them. 

For days now there hadn’t been a single foul mood to akumatize. There wasn’t even a hint of frustration that lasted longer than a few minutes. I’d even settle for the toddler again. But no, the world was working against me. 

Prepping myself quickly, I met Natalie in my office. “Good morning, Natalie.”

“Good morning, sir.” She handed me my coffee with a nod of acknowledgement. Giving her a key was the best thing I had ever done. If Adrien hadn’t made that remark about me dating her, I might’ve moved her in by now. This only proved I had to get his mother back. 

However, that would require the Miraculous and to get those I needed an akuma. Shaking away the disappointment I looked at the work ahead of me. One eye on the present kept the future in line. 

“Natalie, where is the paperwork on the-” I gasped. No force this strong had hit Paris since I could sense them. The Moth Miraculous passively gave me empathic abilities. For years now, I could sense the feelings of those around me, slowly growing the ability to sense all of Paris. 

I knew Ladybug and Cat Noir, as much of a nuisance as they were, kept the general crime rate low. No one bothered when they’d get taken down by two teens. I didn’t realize it had driven out crime entirely. There was no conceivable way this presence wasn’t someone dangerous. 

“Is there someone...available?” Her eyes were wide with excitement. I commended it, but if she knew what had just arrived she wouldn’t be so eager to meet it. I was past eager. 

I was desperate. 

“Yes. Handle the paperwork for now. I’ll be in the observatory for the rest of the day. Thank you, Natalie.” I promptly left, barely catching her affirmative. 

In the elevator shaft Nooroo appeared. “Master, please, don’t. Not this one, anyone but this one. You don’t understand what he’s capable of.” 

We reached the top, now dead center in my lair. “I need this. Nooroo,” I growled, “Darkwings Rise.” He was absorbed into the Miraculous and I felt his power soak into me. 

I breathed in deep. Strength and power coursed through my veins, providing a natural high. In this form, the empathic ability was even stronger. 

Now, not only could I sense this foreboding, dark entity, I sensed the source of its frustration. “Dexter Morgan. A monster playing pretend as a family man.” I hesitated. What he wanted to do was nothing short of horrific. Bloodlust like this was inhuman, unnatural. There was no telling how many Parisian lives would be lost if I spun this wrong. It was a risk I had to take. “You crave freedom to play as you please, but are denied at every turn. Go my little akuma, and evilize him!” Snorting at my regular phrase, I shook my head. This man was already evil. 

The butterfly left through the small opening. He had everything I wanted. A loving wife, the perfect family, all together and happy. His Hell was my dream. The only solace I had was that I would use this murderer as the means to give life instead of taking it for once.

My wife would live again, and this monster would help me do it. 

  
  


Dexter POV

“Le Grand Paris! Dexter isn’t this exciting!” Rita was bouncing in sheer excitement. My smile was still plastered on my face only because my muscles had frozen that way. It was for the best. 

Astor and Cody bounded into the building, convinced Ladybug and Cat Noir could show up at any moment. 

“Kids, wait for me!” Rita ran after them. She paused mid run and looked back to me, then at the luggage. Torn between leaving me to carry it all and making sure the kids didn’t get into trouble, I thought it’d be easier if I made the choice for her. 

“I got this. Go catch our little super heroes.” I waved it off dismissively. Honestly, I was relieved. This might be the only break I get for the next week. 

“You’re the best Dexter. Kids!” Rita ran off after them into the ornate building. 

Some finagling later and I figured out that one adult suitcase and one child suitcase in each hand was manageable enough to get me inside without looking ridiculous. Rita had successfully caught both children and was currently waiting at the front desk. The concierge had a thick accent, and Rita had to ask him to repeat things multiple times, but she managed. By the time I reached her, a Bell Boy had brought out a luggage carrier. I set the bags on it, ready to get to the room and lay down. 

“Alright, room first heroes later, okay?” The kids grumbled but agreed. Underneath their hyper state, I think the flight had worn them out. At least we’d all sleep good tonight. 

“Look! It's Queen Bee!” Of course because nothing could go smoothly, we had to run into a B-rated hero. 

The Bougie, blue-eyed, blonde, bubble headed teen looked up from her phone, preening at the attention. “Hello, little fans.” She smiled, wide, but yelped when Astor pulled on her cardigan. “Don’t touch that.” She coughed, to cover the slip. Kneeling down, she smiled again. “I’m sure you want an autograph. Sabrina!” She barked at a shy, awkward looking girl. Sabrina quickly pulled out Signed Glamour Shots of Queen Bee. 

The kids snatched them up. Catching up to them before they pissed off this wild-card waylaid hero I interjected, “What do you say to the nice hero?” 

“Thank you!” They echoed. 

“Of course! I  _ love _ little fans.” She laughed. The sound made the dark passenger shriek in irritation. He wanted her first. Unfortunately, at worst I could only argue that she was a neutral party. No matter how many times she had been akumatized, the real heroes still chose her on occasion. The Dark Passenger hissed at the refusal, but scurried back to his den. 

“Do you know Ladybug?” Astor asked. She had reached out to grab Chloe’s cardigan again, but I gently put her hand back down. 

“Of course I know her. Every hero needs a sidekick.” She said. I nearly snorted. 

“I thought I was your sidekick, Chloe?” Sabrina asked, nearly whispering. 

“Like I said Kids, room first then heroes. Okay?” They nodded, and Chloe looked almost relieved to have them taken away. I’d never relate to her more. 

After much struggling and button pressing, we finally made it to the room. It was the definition of Lavish. Astor and Cody immediately went to their ultra plush bed and began jumping up and down on it. “Shoes off first, please.” Rita admonished as she started putting clothes away into the handcrafted armoire. Every inch of the room was dripping in luxury. Golden door knobs, velvet curtain, and a large bathroom Rita was currently dancing in were everything a King could ask for. 

As a monster it was overwhelming. 

At least I knew Rita would be happy. That would pay off well once we got back home. It was just seven days. 

I tipped the bellhop and sent him on his way. Sighing deeply, I plopped onto the plush bed the kids weren’t pummeling. A nap would be ideal. There was no way it would happen with Rita squealing about every detail of the room and the kids making the other bed squeak. 

Tonight. I’d sleep tonight. It was just eight more hours. 

A shriek tore me from my daydreams of actual dreams. Rushing to the source on the ground I found Cody laying there holding his knee. “Hey, buddy what’d you do?” 

“Astor pushed me!” Tears glistened in his eyes.

“Did not, you fell!” She stood on the bed, arms crossed. 

“Did so!” The tears fell down his cheeks. 

“Lets, take a look.” His knee was scrapped. There was minimal blood, probably due to the extra soft, luxury carpet. I suspected his pride was bruised more than his body. 

“Oh Dexter, I can’t find bandages!” Rita was tearing through our luggage. “I think I forgot the first aid kit. How could I forget the first aid kit?” She joined me at Cody’s side and placed a soft kiss on the injured knee. 

“No problem, I’ll go find some.” I offered, seeing my chance. 

“Oh Dexter, I don’t know. What if you get lost?” Worry was Rita’s specialty. Luckily, clearing it away was mine. 

“I have gps on my phone. And if it gets really bad, I’ll call up Deb. She took French in High School. Between me and her we’ll figure something out.” I already had my wallet ready and was grabbing the door handle ready to go. All I needed was the go-ahead. 

Rita tossed the idea around in her head. No doubt she wanted me to stay, but her motherly instincts told her to let me get help. “Alright, but be quick.” 

_ Thank you motherly instincts. _

“Faster than two shakes of a Rabbit’s tail!” Jogging out of there and towards the elevator, I could finally breathe. I didn’t know how I’d manage this for a whole seven days if this is how I felt after less than four hours. To be fair, it was sixteen if you counted the flight. Still less than a whole day and there were six more to go. 

The elevator doors closed, and I leaned back against the wall alone at last. 

It was the Dark Passenger that broke my reverie this time. Unlike before, it was  _ laughing _ . Its wings spread wide, he chuckled darkly, excitement coursing through him and confusion through me.

Then the butterfly came through the closed doors.  _ An akume _ . The supervillain of Paris infected his puppets with these little demons to make them do his bidding. Now he thought he could infect me. 

I already had my own Dark Passenger. Regardless, I was flattered. It stopped in front of me. Looking at me, it stayed there for several seconds. Instead of finishing its journey however, it turned course, heading up to the ceiling. 

_ “Grab it.”  _ The Dark Passenger ordered, and I obeyed. Snatching the butterfly from the air I felt it sink into my skin. The akuma was immediately pinned by my Dark Passenger. It struggled and strained to set itself free, but to no avail. It never stood a chance. 

At the same time I felt a connection form. It was like sensing other’s Dark Passengers but much stronger. I could not only sense it, but talk to him. 

“Hello, Hawkmoth.” I said. The Dark Passenger swished his tail excitedly. 

“Gah!” He yelped. Clearly, he didn’t expect this.

“What? Not used to finding pre-made monsters?” I chuckled. Hawkmoth was known for turning random citizens into half-rate villains of the week. They often appeared monstrous, but ultimately, they were good people. Not like me. 

“Dexter Morgan,” He said, trying to regain his composure, “You’re frustration by being trapped and tamed by your family has compelled me to come to your aid.”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” A grin split my face as the Dark Passenger raked a claw through the akuma’s wings. “I’m no one’s puppet. I’m a very independent monster. A monster that does  _ plenty _ of research too. And I never,  _ ever _ hurt children. They’re off limits. So, I won’t be trapezing around Paris for you trying to steal some teenagers’ jewelry.” I felt him wince at that one. “You on the other hand, fit the code very nicely, Hawkmoth.”

“Code? What code?” He snarled. The false bravado was going to die hard I supposed. 

“My code.” Technically it was Harry’s, but this guy didn’t need to know that. “You know, that little trick of Ladybug’s, that Lucky Charm, fixes a lot of things. Without that, well, your body count would be much higher than mine. Mass destruction will do that.”

“I haven’t killed anyone!” He snarled. “Release the akuma, then. You’re of no use to me.” 

“Not yet.” The Dark Passenger tightened its grip on the poor creature. “You’re not a murderer only on technicality. Aside from that, you’re something worse.” It was faint, but there. I had thought my Dark Passenger was unique for so long. Here though, was a not so distant relative. “These akumas are so artificial, but you have a real passenger of your own, don’t you? It’s different though. Its energy is good and you're corrupting it. Torturing it. You have found a Light Passenger, and you’re abusing it.” I tsked at the notion. I now needed my Dark Passenger to get me through life, but a Light Passenger? What a game changer that could’ve been. Maybe I’d actually be capable of being Human then. 

“What on Earth are you talking about?” His frustration was palpable through the connection. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” With that I asked the Dark Passenger to release the butterfly. It obliged, if reluctantly. It knew all too well how deliciously scared it would make the supervillain. 

The Butterfly exited through my chest. Its tattered wings barely carried it. It wouldn't be harming anyone anytime soon. 

The same could not be said about me. 

I’d find a way around Rita and the kids. This Hawkmoth character had come for me, and now I would come for him. 

  
  


Hawkmoth POV

“Dark Wings fall.” Nooroo was released from the broach, gasping for air. The power left my body, and I slumped to the ground. Not so much because of my weakened state as because of what had just transpired. “What have I done?”

“Oh Master, this is very bad, very very bad.” Nooroo flew around the room, in his way of nervously pacing. 

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number, “Natalie, come up to the observatory immediately.”

“Do I need to bring the-”

“No, just...just hurry.” I said. Sweat was pouring off my brow, the salty taste hitting my tongue. I hung up the phone and bowed my head. I wasn’t sure what had just happened, but I did know a fight was coming. 

Nooroo continued his anxious drifting around the room. I allowed it only because I was too thrown off to tell him otherwise. 

Finally Natalie arrived. “What happened?”

I stood and met her gaze. “He rejected my akuma.”

“What? Is that even possible?” She scrawled some notes on her clipboard. Even now she was my ever diligent assistant. 

“His ‘passenger’ was stronger.” I scoffed the words out. Surely the man was insane, but I couldn’t explain what had just happened. “He’s a madman Natalie. I want you to be extra vigilant for the next few days. For yourself, and for Adrien.”

Her eyes went wide, “He couldn't have been that bad.”

The Akuma flew back through the small window. “Oh no…” I had never seen anything like this before. Its wings wore torn and tattered. Landing on my hand it twitched once more, before dying. The Darkness left its body, leaving little white remains in my hand. 

“Oh Master, this is worse than I thought.” Nooroo stared at the dead insect. 

“Nooroo,” I dropped the butterfly, allowing it to fall to the floor. This brought Nooroo’s attention back to me. “What did he mean by ‘passengers’?” 

“Well, you see sir, we aren’t the only beings that inhabit and team up with humans. I just thought the others had been extinguished long ago.” Nooroo said, shaking visibly. “Kwamis are made to keep balance and order. The Others are meant to bring chaos and destruction. But on the face of it we are similar. Two sides of the same coin if you will. And his is old and very dark. How he has it as under control as he does….I don’t know how that's possible sir.”

“So he already has an akuma?” Natalie asked, adding furiously to her notes.

“No,” Nooroo elaborated, voice warbling. “The akumas we make are weak in comparison. Artificial.” He wrung his tiny hands. “Simply put sir, you’re using the abilities in a way they aren’t meant to be used. It's a kind of echo of The Others, but much weaker and much more controlled.”

“I see.” I nodded. This Dexter Morgan was bad news. 

“He still doesn’t know who you are. There’s no way he’d be able to find out either.” Natalie said. 

“He has clearly done research, Natalie.” I suppressed a shudder, “Besides, you didn’t feel him as I did. He’s very dangerous, and very intelligent.” 

“Let me use the peacock pin again. Between the two of us, he doesn’t stand a chance.” She grabbed my hands, tucking the clipboard under her arm. “Let me help you.”

I shook my head. “No, this is far too dangerous. I can't have you risking your life with the peacock pin on top of it.” She was shaking now. “Like I said, I want you to be vigilant this week. Stay at the house, keep an eye on Adrien.” I squeezed her hands, as much for my own comfort as hers. “I’ll take care of this, anyway I have to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? :)  
> I'm considering expanding this to about 10 chapters, but I'm not sure. I know this is really niche. If you'd be interested let me know!
> 
> edit: So, I've started outlining this. If I can come up with a decent ending, I'll write it all out!! :)


End file.
